


Lost Collection Of New Requests(The Umbrella Academy[TV version])

by Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1



Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Child Abuse, Drug Abuse, Emotional Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt & Comfort, I do not own any of the lost Collection fandoms, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, lets be honest there’s a ton of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1/pseuds/Queen_Of_Thoughtless_Terror_1
Summary: I do not own!!!!Also the oneshots(if not request) will deal mainly in either vanya or klaus
Relationships: Five & Vanya, klaus & vanya
Series: Lost Collection Of New Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662151
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

All the same LCNR rules!!!  
No smut Requests will be accepted

/\\__/\  
(^w^)


	2. Not All Secrets Make It Into A Book

Vanya curled in on herself. She had just sent her newest version of a diary into an editor's office, containing all secrets the Hargreeves children knew- at least that is true for her siblings. 

She wrote about how they would be forced into doing things they didn't want to. How due to the slightest relief they would get- they would hurl insults at her. 

How some of them had special training that would last for days before they would show up again-palerskinnieralmostghostly- all because she tried(and failed) to help them.

She didn't write of her suicide attempts that Grace and Pogo would just barely bring her back from. She didn't write of how sometimes her body was more bruises than skin from when her siblings made father mad.

(They were special and she was not.   
Theywerespecialtheywerespecial  
Unlike her.   
So it didn't matter what father did to her.)

She didn't write of her. 

No. She wrote of what he did to them. What he had trained them to do.

(Trained like little puppies wanting a treat. A hint of affection.)

She was smart though, and knew her father would go after her if she didn't do it right.  
She planned and planned and planned. Vanya knew it was right.

[Years later she'll look back at her book and sob. It wasn't to hurt them. It was to show the world who Sir Reginald really was.]


	3. You think you know him

Everything-except for her book of course, _that_ had to stay- was fixed. No apocalypse, nothing. So Luther decided to set up a party at the mansion.

Luckily, Diego brought his girlfriend, right? Ha. What a joke.

"You don't know Diego at all!"

Vanya didn't know whether should laugh or cry, so she let her rage take over instead.

Patch? Was that her name?

"Excuse me?" Vanya replies, her voice quiet but even, with a hint of something bitter. "I don't think you-"

"What makes it okay that you can write something to hurt him so much!" Eudora growled out at Vanya, the room went silent.

"E-Eudora"

"Shut up Diego. Let her speak." Vanya hissed, interrupting him with both with her voice and with the rumbling of the mansion. Pogo and Grace gasped at that. "Please, _Eudora_ , tell me how I was wrong to write what happened in _my_ life." Her siblings gathered behind her, ready to stop her if necessary.

"First!"

"Oh wait! Please don't, after all you really are of _no_ _importance_ to the book, to our childhood. So why would you know anything? Right?" Vanya asks, her arms crossed. "See you have no clue about them but I do." She stepped closer to Patch. "As for what I wrote? It wasn't at them, wasn't even for fame. It was for vengeance. I wanted to get back at dad, and since I was free of him, _I didn't have to be quiet anymore._ " Her eyes and body started to glow and her hair moved to reveal scars peaking up from the back of her outfit to her siblings. "So fuck off Patch."

She walked out of the room, only pausing to say she's going home.

She left her siblings with new information and a view of who she is when she isn't numbed. 


	4. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of @BillTheBard ‘s requests
> 
> -but she recognized the door.-

They had just gotten back a few minutes ago when she heard a crash.

She ran towards it. _She had to know they were okay._

She looked down and braced herself for the inevitable.

Vanya heard the the cold, cruel voice before she saw him. Her siblings and her had gathered around a vase that broke because of Klaus’s { _successful_ } attempt to rile up Diego.

 _”What happened_.” He demanded, asking would imply they’d have a choice in answering. The others looked sick, tired.... _afraid_. Luther was slumped instead of his usual upright “I’m the leader” pose, Allison was pretty much using the wall behind her to stay standing. Klaus and Ben.... the looks on their faces made her terrified.

”I broke the vase.” She answered. Father had looked to her in surprise and looked back at the others. None of them had anything left at the moment to disagree.

”Seven, with me, and the rest of you, back to your studies!” He growled, and started head towards the staircase. Vanya followed obediently.

He asked again, she repeated her response.

She never begged. She cried and screamed, but no once did she give him the satisfaction of making her plead. _Not once_.

-

Grace stitched her wounds back up the next day.

They all still had training the next day. And their ghost-like faces would haunt her as they prepared for their routine.

_How pathetic was it that she couldn’t protect them?_

-

After everything, Pogo looks sad, her siblings are stilled, and her mother gently whispers, “Oh dear.”

As though she hadn’t just told one of her most terrifying secrets to them. Vanya supposes that Grace can’t really help it, she is a robot. It still hurts though.

the others start acting softer to her, treating her like glass. But she’s fine. She can feel again. Really _feel_.

She smiles with the sun and cries with the rain, her music makes other feel then too. When she cries, it’s not just a reaction her body provides. She is okay- no, she’s _better_ than okay.

Somedays though, she wishes she was on the pills again. It all gets to be too much and Pogo said it might be a side effect of being numbed for so long. But her heart races, she can’t breathe, she shakes- and so does everyone else as the ground rumbles and glass shatters.

Klaus is the first who helps her though it.

He’s nice. He doesn’t bring it back up until she’s feels like she should talk about how or why she panicked. He helps to keep away most of her fears.

Ben comes with as well and he verbally teaches them how to “adult.” He helps make sure to remind them when they need to buy something or to let Klaus know when she’s panicking.

Klaus says Ben started to switch days between who he’d stay with.   
“He says we’re both problematic.”

They move in with her and she doesn’t feel lonely anymore. She does wonder why.

And so she asked.

”You suffered in silence to help us and all we did was hurt you. Now you need someone and I- _Ben_ and I- are here to help you.”

She finally broke down. Vanya told him everything and her Klaus held her closer as their other brother whispered sorries, and vows of protection.

They held her as she talked of what their father did, to how she felt when they all hated her for her book, and even how after so long alone, Leonard made her feel... _special_.

Eventually she really will be okay, but right now? She just needs to feel like it’s okay to be broken.


	5. Happy Graduation!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya sees a street musician earning tips and decides to buy gifts!!!

She had over heard her father congratulating Five on completing his schooling faster than the others. He estimated about six more months before he’d finish all of grad schools’ work.

-

Five would use his free time and he’d rant about physics or how this makes more sense and doing this allows him to go a further distance. She’d listen and from their earlier conversations she’d provide her own opinions on it.   
When he finds some of her ideas to be right he gets so excited and tests what else could be done, or thought of in that way.

Five would listen back though. Listen to her own rants of musical theory. He’d provide an extra set of ears when she wanted to write her own songs.

All in all, she really liked hanging out with Five.

-

Pogo let her go outside while the other were _training_. She could spend the time getting a gift for Five.

Five liked when she’d make up songs for him. She saw some different colored flowers planted on the side. Or maybe she’d bring him some flowers...

Music filled her ears and Vanya looked over. A man was playing his trumpet, the case open on the floor.

Some of the people passing by would throw in some money and listen as they played.

”That looks fun..” She mutters as she heads back to her family.

-

The next day she hears Five ask for a new book- one not pertaining to his normal schooling and mathematics.

Their father, predictably, said no.

-

Maybe it would be a good graduation gift?

-

She’d head down and play her violin and get money. Some days were better than others.

-

All of them were given the day off when their father got called away for some reason or another.

She figures it’s her best chance. She grabs the gifts in her room and hurries down to the kitchen.

”Five!” She calls, softly grinning. “Happy Graduation!” She holds out the clumsily wrapped packages to him as he blinks slowly. “They’re for you...” 

“Th-thank you Vanya.”   
He takes them from her and opens them. The first package had some pencils and graphing paper but the second? The book he had asked their father for. He gently sets them down- and Vanya worries a bit that she made a mistake- and he wraps her in a hug whispering ‘thank you’s in her ear.

Their other siblings watch the display, a lite jealously after watching someone else get a gift when none of them do, and a little curious as to how Vanya got the money to do so.

-

Vanya continues though. Buying gifts. Not just for Five anymore but whenever they seem a bit down or achieved something she’d bring them gifts.

Five still got the most though.

-

When Five disappeared it became a habit to do so. To just give her siblings gifts.

After Ben dies, it becomes only for when they were down.

Soon after it became only the sandwiches she left for Five in case he came back. Even when she moved out on her own.

-

After the book came out, she clung to her last gift giving tradition as a life line. Writing about how and why she started the gifts in Five’s chapter.

But the others already hated her so what was the point?

-

She took another dose of her pills and made her brother his sandwich, leaving the kitchen light on just in case.


	6. Thought Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ran through Vanya’s head at certain times!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a story has vanya acting more emotional in earlier times of their life, I figure at first a dose just “dimmed” the emotion enough that she couldn’t use her abilities and as she got older it proved that she needed larger doses because her power grew as she did. Eventually it got to the point where she’d feel the bare minimum of emotions and viola- our Vanya!!

Vanya ran an interruption earlier, hiding The other’s escape to... somewhere. She remembers hearing the name but she can’t go enough to actually remember.   
  
She’d been to the camera room before, she memorized the pathways to take in avoidance, and _which got you caught_. Easily enough, she went to the cabinet where Grace would store her pills and started pouring them down the drain.

Reginald raved down and she had to wear long clothes to hide the marks.

Five said that he was surprised they weren’t caught. Vanya merely smiled and asked about one of his theories.

-

Five disappears and she has to make sandwiches. She tells her father that it’s important because he might come back and be hungry. He scoffs and tells her her dose is raised.

Klaus tries to leave to hey high that night. She succeeds on letting him go because Reginald, Grace, and Pogo patch up the wrists she slit.   
  
[ _Later she realizes he merely wanted to keep his weapon alive._ ]

  
Reginald gets upset and training gets extended for her brother.   
She tries to get him out but she didn’t know where any of the cameras there were.   
Her stomach gets bruised badly.   
-

By the time she meets Leonard, she’d been on her own for years. But he got there and made her feel better.

Like she wasn’t just a tool. Like she was real. Like everything is as it’s meant to be.

~~**_HE WAS A LIAR._**~~ He wanted to use her too. He wanted to make her hurt her sister- and she did.

She hurt her so bad- made it so her specialness was pointless. That she couldn’t hurt anyone else.

-

She was so sorry. She just wanted to get first chair, play music, be special, and have a real family. She got three.

When she hears the gunshot and doesn’t feel it, she thinks she might have all four.   
She lets the blissful darkness encompass her.


End file.
